Everybody's Got to Learn Sometime
by rosehustle1
Summary: Diana is Clark's secret admirer.


"Everybody's Got to Learn Sometime"- Rose Hustle 

Diana had thought about doing this for sometime, but she never actually believed she would carry out this most important action. She was wearing the dark red sweater he bought her for her birthday three years ago and her favorite black mini skirt. Although she was in her lucky outfit and looking great she felt more nervous than ever. She was going to reveal, once and for all, that she was the secret admirer. She was the woman who had sent Kal all those purple notes smelling of vanilla and jasmine. It wasn't a scent she ever wore but knew she would wear it if she ever got him alone. Something about that smell always made her think of him.

Why had she sent the notes? Well, that isn't so easy to explain. The desire for Kal was always something she denied to herself. When she first met him she was in awe of his power, but as she grew closer to him she became awed by his tenderness. Besides Bruce, he was the most contradictory man she had ever met. For a long time, being his closest friend was enough. She felt honored to know him and to have such a loving person in her life. Unfortunately, as they became closer she realized how much she would like to have him as her love. Falling for him, her best friend, was the worst thing she could do especially since he was in love with Lois Lane.

So, she put the feelings aside and decided to be the greatest friend he could ever ask for. She was always supportive of his relationship with Lois and even gave him advice on how to woo her. After a while she felt that her desires for Kal had all but vanished. She was happy in her solitude and with her rich friendships. She was so happy that she was unaware that her most complicated and brooding friend, Bruce Wayne had taken a liking to her.

It should not have been such a surprise to her considering all the time they were spending together. She did find him attractive and was attracted to him, but she wasn't so sure if a relationship was a good idea. He told her he wasn't sure either but that he hadn't felt this good in a long while. He told her she always made him smile even when he didn't want to show it. He kissed her softly after he said that. Diana was moved by the act. She kissed him back and knew that she wanted to be with him. Well, that is what she tried to tell herself.

They had kept their relationship a secret and everything was very thrilling. She liked being with Bruce at the manor or stealing away to kiss him in her league quarters. He was still reserved and brooding but less than before. The lovemaking was grand and he was always willing to hold her a long time afterwards. But even the great moments with Bruce could not ease the pain that Diana felt when she saw Kal with Lois or when they all decided to double date once her clandestine relationship was in the open. Even though Diana held her emotions in and tried to pretend that everything was fine Bruce could tell otherwise.

At first he asked her if she was feeling ill but he knew she was fine. Then he asked her if she was missing home, but he knew that she had recently visited her mother. The final question was the one he wanted to ask all along but was afraid to until that moment. "Do you love him?" He didn't need to make clear who the 'Him' in that sentence was. Bruce had always thought they would eventually fall for one another but never thought he would be in love with Diana when it happened. Diana didn't answer at first instead she sobbed violently. All of the pain that she felt and the guilt over how she had hurt Bruce came rushing out of her. She thought he would be cold and leave her there to cry, but he surprised her by wrapping her into an embrace and whispering "I love you anyway."

After that night Bruce and Diana were no longer a couple. They were still friends, but Bruce knew that her heart belonged to the farm boy and not the knight. Familiar with heartbreak, Bruce retreated in to his work and his toxic relationship with Selena. Diana retreated in to her ambassador duties and tried to keep her mind busy. The notes that she began to write were never meant to be seen by Kal. She wrote them for herself. The idea was to write out all of these bold and passionate feelings and then eventually none would be left within her heart. However, the more she wrote the more she longed for him.

The notes were long and sensual. She never realized that she had a poet's heart until she read them over. She wanted Kal to know but she didn't want him to know at the same time. However, if he only knew how deep her love for him ran maybe he would reconsider asking Lois to marry him. So, she sent the note to his mailbox anonymously. The first note was merely for her to gauge his reaction. Thankfully, he was flattered and curious about the admirer. "It could be an elaborate joke that Pete's playing on me," he would say with a blush. He knew it wasn't. He would say the lines out loud to Diana and say "Whoever this is they see me in a way that I've never seen myself," or "I wish I could say this is Lois, but she would never be this vulnerable with me." He loved the letters and was so excited when he received another. Ironically, he only told Diana about them. He trusted her with the situation. He told her that she would understand where others wouldn't. She could tell he felt guilty about reading these intimate words and relishing in these letters. He loved Lois but the way he read the letters made Diana believe that he was falling in love with her too.

So, this is what led Diana to wear her lucky outfit tonight. Her hand shakes as she reaches for the doorbell. Her purse is filled with the few letters that she never sent him. Her eyes are focused on the door handle waiting for it to turn open. She will tell him tonight, and she will hope that he loves her. She wants him to run his hand through her hair and kiss her forehead. She wants him to read the letters to her as if these were really his feelings for her all along. She wants him to know that she has suffered without him and doesn't want to suffer anymore….

"Diana? What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in? I really need to …talk."

He smiles softly and gestures for her to enter.

The door closes soundlessly behind them.


End file.
